J'avais dix sept ans lorsque je suis mort
by Elaelle
Summary: Harry apprend enfin la vérité. Et comprend l'étendu de ses erreurs. Mais n'est-ce pas déjà trop tard ?
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous ! Oui je sais, une nouvelle fic. Promis, elle ne sera pas bien longue, seulement quatre court chapitres et puis, on reprendra avec la fin de Uchiwa'story et le prince et le troll. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

Titre : Ce jour-là, j'avais dix-sept ans...lorsque je suis mort.

Couple : HPxDM, RWxDM RWxHG SsxSB RLxLM HPxGW HPxNL HPxBZxTN

_Harry est passé du côté des ténèbres. Mais pour quelle raison a-t-il décidé de devenir pire que voldemort, disséminant sa rage et sa haine à travers tout le pays ?_

* * *

_Ce jour-là, j'avais dix-sept ans…lorsque je suis mort._

_Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire ça ? Avant toute chose, sachez que je n'exagère pas en avouant cela. Mon cœur ne battait plus, au sens figuré bien évidemment. Mais laissez-moi vous raconter…comment je suis devenu l'être ignoble que je suis maintenant._

_Prélude. Une trahison incompréhensible._

_Tout est parti de là. A cette époque, je sortais avec un type en lequel je n'aurais jamais cru jusqu'alors, de ceux que tous méprisait et exécrait. Mais je l'aimais, j'en étais fou et rien d'autre ne m'importait. Draco, mon fougueux amant ! J'aime à le nommer de la sorte même si nous n'avons encore rien fait. Semble-t-il que monsieur veut qu'on apprenne à bien se connaître. Faut dire, six ans de haine nous poursuivent alors je peux bien attendre._

_J'ai foi en lui, là n'était pas la question mais, tout puceau que j'étais, je comprenais que pour lui, il était important de savoir s'il n'allait pas faire une erreur en m'offrant ce qu'il avait de plus cher. J'étais loin de savoir, pauvre ignorant que j'étais, à quel point je me fourvoyais._

_Ron et Hermione, étrangement avaient plutôt bien prit notre relation et je me réjouissais de voir les effort qu'ils faisaient pour que tout aille bien. Je flottais sur un nuage…pas pour longtemps !_

_Ce soir-là, la nuit de ma mort, je décidais d'aller voir Dray. Il détestait ce surnom mais ça m'amusait de l'appeler comme ça. Et puis, pourquoi cesser d'utiliser la seule chose qui le faisait m'embrasser pendant des heures. J'étais heureux, léger lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, je surpris Ron et Draco en grande conversation. J'allais m'approcher pour demander ce qu'ils faisaient là lorsque la vision suivante me cloua sur place._

_Non, pas possible ! Pas ça, pas eux ! J'étais tétanisé, mon cerveau naviguait dans le brouillard le plus intense. Pourtant, j'approchais de la salle dans laquelle ils s'était enfermés et d'où s'élevait ces bruit indécent. J'entrouvrais la porte pour contempler le spectacle de leurs deux corps. Ma vision brouillé par mes larmes, je m'enfuis sans demander mon reste et regagnait mon dortoir où je me jetais sur mon lit. Un sort d'intimité et je laissais ma rage éclater._

_Furieux de m'être fait rouler par ceux que j'aime. Bafoué dans mon orgueil ! Jamais je ne leur pardonnerais !_

_Le lendemain, je me révaillais seul dans le dortoir. Tout le monde était dans la grande salle. Je restais allongé sur le dos, à ressasser la nuit d'hier soir. Et étonné de constater que je ne ressentais rien. Ma main glissa sous l'oreiller pour toucher la boîte en bois caché dessous. Le Harry d'avant avait disparu. Je me levais et filait sous la douche tandis que ma magie rangeait mes affaires. Lorsque j'aurais finit ce que j'avais décidé, il serait temps pour moi de m'en aller._

_J'entrais dans la grande salle où cette traître de belette m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il était heureux, il m'avait volé la seule chose que j'avais réussi à garder après avoir vaincu Voldemort. Mais que dire de Draco et ses explications vaseuses sur les relations sexuelles hors mariage ? Ils s'étaient bien foutu de moi, ces deux connard. Et j'allais leur faire payer !_

— _Alors Ry, dit la belette en posant une main sur mon épaule. Bien dormi ?_

_Je levais simplement ma baguette et lui lançait le doloris. Son corps secoué de spasme tomba à la renverse tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur. Et moi, je le contemplait les yeux vide, indifférent aux hurlement retentissant de part et d'autre. Je ne les entendit pas, pas plus que je ne vis Hermione se jeter sur Ron, me suppliant d'arrêter._

_Et puis, j'entendis sa voix. A nouveau, je tournais ma baguette vers lui et le torturait sans remord. Mais un expelliarmus de Dumbledore, remit du choc me l'arracha._

— _Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Harry ? _

_Je continuais de fixer Draco, allongé sur le sol, ses grand yeux gris emplit de douleur et de peur. Il ne comprenait pas ? Mais moi aussi, je n'avais pas saisi. Jusqu'à hier soir._

— _Le temps de Voldemort est révolu. Voici venu le mien, murmurais-je si doucement qu'il fut le seul à entendre._

_Puis je tournais les talons et quittait cet endroit où mon cœur était mort, la boîte bien caché dans la poche de ma cape._

_J'avais dix-sept ans._

__

La suite demain, sans faute. Plus longue et où on commence à comprendre pourquoi Harry a peté un plomb. Et sachez que tout ne semble pas ce qu'il y paraît !


	2. Chapter 2

Ce jour-là, j'avais dix-sept ans…lorsque je suis mort.

Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire ça ? Avant toute chose, sachez que je n'exagère pas en avouant cela. Mon cœur ne battait plus, au sens figuré bien évidemment. Mais laissez-moi vous raconter…comment je suis devenu l'être ignoble que je suis maintenant.

2.

— Ron ? 

Hermione entra dans la cuisine ensoleillé du terrier. Elle trouva le roux avachi sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— C'est Draco.

— Encore ? Et qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ?

— Il pense à lui, encore et toujours.

— Ron.

La brune posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Depuis trois ans maintenant, Ron et Draco entretenait une relation houleuse faite de reproche et de rancune. C'était difficile pour tout les deux, surtout après avoir apprit que c'était de leur faute si Harry avait pété un plomb. Ils n'avaient pas été assez discret. Ni franc envers lui.

— Alors ?

— Je l'ai retrouvé dans un bar, à se faire peloter par pas moins de trois type.

Lorsque Ron releva le visage, Hermione réprima un cri de surprise. Un énorme bleu barrait sa joue.

— Tu t'es battu ?

— Non, tu crois ? Je me suis fait une promesse, je dois la tenir.

— Ron…

— Laisse tomber. Je me sens déjà assez coupable comme cela alors je peux au moins faire ça. C'est tout ce qui me reste et même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, je continue à espérer.

— Même après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

— C'est de notre faute, Mione ! Si nous n'avions pas…

— Je sais et c'est notre ami.

— Oui…même si lui l'a oublié.

Des pas se firent entendre avant que Draco n'entre dans la pièce. Habillé d'un jean noir déboutonné, tombant sur ses hanches, il se laissa choir sur une chaise, réprimant un baillement tout en ignorant le regard noir du rouquin.

— Quoi ? Finit-il par demander, las.

— Tu m'avait juré que tu arrêterais.

— Et alors ? J'ai menti, c'est tout.

— Draco…

— Je fais encore ce que je veux, non ? Coupa le blond maintenant furieux. Lui ne se…

— Tais-toi ! Hurla Ron avant de se lever et de s'enfuir en courant.

Hermione le suivi du regard mais décida de rester. Elle voulait savoir.

— Alors ?

Draco l'ignora. Que dire qu'elle ne savait déjà ? Que depuis tout ce temps, il n'était pas parvenu à l'oublier ? Qu'il avait tenté de le voir mais qu'Harry était désormais inaccessible pour le commun des mortels ? Qu'il aimait à la folie un salaud comme lui ? Ou qu'il s'en voulait ?

— Comprend Ron, il ne sait plus ou donner de la tête. Hier soir a été la goutte de trop.

— Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en couple, non ? Railla Draco en faisant apparaître une tasse de café chaud. Et même si c'était le cas, il n'aurait rien à dire.

— Ne dit pas ça, le tança vivement Hermione. Il veille sur toi.

— Je n'ai besoin de personne, dit Draco avant de rajouter doucement : juste de lui.

Décidée à arrêter toute cette souffrance, Hermione se promit de tout faire pour les aider. Il était temps que cette situation cesse. Décidée, elle transplanna aussitôt sous le regard vide de Draco jusque devant une impressionnante demeure aux pierres sombre. Le jardin entourant celle-ci était magnifique, verdoyant et parsemés de fleurs, tout en contraste avec la sombre ambiance y régnant.

Elle soupira, persuadée d'échouer avant même d'y arriver. Mais plus moyen de reculer, il était temps. Elle leva la main et frappa. Presque aussitôt, l'imposante porte tourna sur ses gond, dévoilant la silhouette de Dobby.

— Mlle, dit-il de sa voix criarde. 

— Est-il là ?

L'elfe secoua la tête, en signe de dénégation.

— Non mais le maître à penser est ici.

— Annonce-moi.

Dobby la mena jusqu'au salon, richement décoré et la pria de patienter. Dix minutes passèrent avant que la porte ne laisse passer le bras droit de Harry. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, ces deux-là s'associent ?

— Professeur, dit-elle avec mépris.

— Mlle Granger, dit rudement Snape. Que nous vaut le déshonneur ?

— Je suis venu voir Harry.

— Il n'est pas ici.

— Quand alors pourra-t-il me recevoir ? 

Snape ricana. Jamais, elle le savait aussi bien que lui mais s'obstinait à l'ignorer.

— Il ne souhaite rien avoir à faire avec vous. Et je le comprend : que de traîtrise chez les gryffondors alors qu'en tout temps, on a vanté leur courage et loyauté !

Snape jubilait. Bien sûr, son filleul était en grande partie responsable de ce qu'il était advenu à Harry. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de se fourvoyer avec la belette ? Des tendances zoophile refoulé ? Enfin bref, tout les goûts devait être dans la nature ?…nan ?

— Vous ne comprenez pas…,commença Hermione mais il la coupa rapidement.

— C'est vous qui ne voulez pas voir la réalité en face. Le Harry d'avant est mort sous les bon soins de votre roux et de Draco. Ce qu'il lui arrive est au-delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer Mlle Granger et encore, je suis loin du compte. Néanmoins, je vous donne un bon conseil : ne tentez plus de le revoir et j'espère, ce qui est beaucoup moins sûr, qu'un jour il pardonnera.

Et il éclata de rire, comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague. Hermione s'insurgea : à coup sûr qu'il y était pour quelque chose dans le refus de Harry à la voir. Elle brandit sa baguette qui quitta sa main dans la seconde pour atterir dans celle de Snape. Un informulé, songea-t-elle voyant son sourire s'agrandir.

— Vous ne faites pas le poids. Je suis bien au-delà de vous.

— C'est vous qui le dites. 

— Ah oui ?

Snape fondit sur elle et la plaqua violemment contre le mur.

— N'osez pas croire que j'hésiterais à vous faire du mal, mlle Granger, susurrat-il à son oreille. 

— Je…je ne vous crains pas ! Sa voix tremblante amena un sourire sur les lèvres pulpeuse du maître de potion.

— Ah oui ? 

— Les doloris ne me font pas peur.

— Mlle Granger…Hermione…il y a milles et une manière de faire du mal à une femme comme vous. Car…, il se colla encore plus contre elle, plaquant sa virilité bien dressé contre sa cuisse. J'ose espérer que vous le souhaitez autant que moi.

Hermione ne répliqua pas. La tête lui tournait bien trop. Les effluves du parfum de Snape lui donnait le tourni et un liquide chaud coulait entre ses jambes. Oh non, c'était pas possible !

Snape emprisonna ses poignet tandis que sa main libre voyageait jusque sous la jupe d'Hermione pour entrer en contact avec sa féminité.

— Oh…, il porta un doigt trempé à ses lèvres et le suça d'une façon quasi indécente. Un goût merveilleux ! 

— Ah…arrêtez ! Gémit la brune en fermant les yeux, noyé sous un plaisir fulgurant. Snape venait de la toucher, à cet endroit. Et elle avait aimé ! 

— Peut-être la prochaine fois. Ce dont je doute fort, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de la lécher. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici.

Il la lâcha et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, laissant la pauvre Hermione s'écrouler sur le sol, en larmes. Il avait osé lire dans ses pensées et s'en était servi sans aucun remord. Le comble étant qu'elle avait eu la fugitive envie qu'il aille plus loin, qu'il plonge au cœur d'elle. Mais ça n'arriverait jamais. Pas depuis qu'il s'était rallié à Harry.

La jeune fille se redressa lentement, le souffle court puis quitta la pièce et le manoir d'un pas chancelant. Ignorant deux onyx noirs l'observant à travers une fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle regagna le terrier, ce fut pour trouver Ron et Draco dans le salon, en pleine dispute.

— Je t'interdis de retourner là-bas ! Hurlait le roux.

— Tu n'es pas mon père, la belette.

— As-tu si peu de considération pour moi ?

Draco haussa les épaules, dédaigneux. Il avait eu besoin de lui avant. Il n'était plus rien désormais. Rien d'autre ne comptait que **lui**.

— T'ai-je déjà montré autre chose que du mépris ?

Ron chancela. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pout le blond…s'être brouillé avec Harry, lui avoir caché la vérité. Il n'en pouvait plus de subir quelque chose qu'il estimait comme injuste. Tout ça à cause d'un geste qui aujourd'hui lui coûtait cher.

— Et dire que je…je croyais…bafouilla-t-il.

— Laisse tomber Weasley, dit durement Draco. Vis ta vie et ne te mêle plus de la mienne. Tu n'as pas à faire ce que tu fais, tu ne lui doit rien. Tout comme je ne lui doit rien. Il ne se prive pas alors pourquoi le ferais-je ?

— Parce que tu fais ça pour attirer son attention ? Compléta Hermione en se laissant choir sur un canapé.

— Ferme-là, castor savant ! Cracha Draco.

Celle-ci ignora l'insulte et ferma les paupières, l'image d'un Snape sexy en diable dansant derrière celle-ci. Qu'ils fassent ce que bon leur semblait. Après tout, s'ils avaient réfléchit avant, ils n'en seraient pas arrivé là !

— Tu as raison, abdiqua Ron. Après tout, tu sais ce que tu fais, non ?

Il ramassa sa veste en cuir et transplanna sans rien dire. Draco soupira.

— Il est allé le rejoindre ?

— Où veux-tu qu'il aille ? Blaise est…

— Oui je sais, coupa le blond en se laissant choir à ses côtés. Tout pour lui.

— Comme Harry l'est pour toi.

Draco ferma les yeux. Si seulement le brun pouvait le comprendre !

— Tu l'as vu ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

— Plus insaisissable qu'une ombre. Et encore, j'ai eu la chance d'entrer dans le manoir.

— Il t'estime beaucoup.

— C'est mon ami, je ne le laisserais pas tomber et ferait tout pour le ramener dans le droit chemin.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Remus pour arriver.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione, aussitôt en alerte. Le visage du lycan reflétait toute la terreur possible et du sang ornait son visage et ses vêtement.

— C'est Harry, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il a…il a enlevé Ted ! Et tonks…Tonk est…

* * *

Désolée pour l'attente mais je suis plutôt fatiguée avec toutes mes heures sup et j'avais oublié de poster ce chapitre le lendemain alors qu'il était déjà écrit. Honte à moi. Bref, dans le prochain, on saura ce qui s'est passé chez Lupin. Un entretien entre Snape et Harry (enfin, le héro arrive) et une toute petite partie du secret entre Draco et Ron. Lisez bien car il risque de vous passer sous le nez !


	3. Chapter 3

_Je vais changer quelques pairing, notamment celui du SSxSB qui devient SSxHG. Désolée pour l'attente si longue, j'avais une excellente raison, signalée sur mon profil. Mais ça va mieux alors je reprend mes updates. Merci de votre compréhension !_

_3._

— _Qu'allons-nous faire ?_

_Hermione ne répondit pas à la question de Draco, effondrée. Harry avait enlevé le petit Lupin. Mais pour quelle raison ? Et surtout, pourquoi avoir fait du mal à Tonks, une de celle qui l'avait toujours soutenue ? Ses actes restaient incompréhensible. La tournure que prenait les évènement ne la rassurait en rien._

_Jusqu'où Harry était-il prêt à aller pour se venger ?_

____________________________

— _Dobby_

_L'elfe apparut aussitôt dans le salon et se prosterna au pied de Snape._

— _Occupe-toi de notre invité surprise. Et veille à ce qu'il mange et se repose bien._

— _Quand pourrais-je voir mes parents ? Demanda Ted._

_Un grand brun aux cheveux rattaché sur sa nuque par un catogan de soie s'agenouilla à sa hauteur._

— _Ta maman doit d'abord se reposer, dit-il d'une voix douce. Elle a été très malade, c'est pour ça que tu restera avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne te chercher._

— _Oh…d'accord, oncle Harry._

— _Va maintenant, je viendrais tout à l'heure._

_L'enfant acquiesça et suivi l'elfe. Harry se redressa, sa longue robe noire balayant le sol puis s'approcha du bar où il se servit un verre de whisky pur feu. Il savait que Severus ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant, une moue réprobatrice sur les lèvres._

— _Quoi ?_

— _Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais…pourquoi les Lupins ? Que t'ont-ils fait ?_

— _Rien de particulier. Je veux juste profiter de la présence de mon petit neveu sans m'encombrer des parents._

— _Potter…_

— _Les enfants sont si innocent, poursuivit Harry sans l'écouter. Incapables d'être cruel. Ils vous aiment sans rien réclamer en retour, sans unique raison et ne vous trahissent jamais._

_Snape secoua la tête. Juste pour cette raison…quand allait-il arrêter de ressasser pour aller de l'avant ?_

— _Je sais ce que tu va dire, soupira le brun. Mais c'est ma décision et elle est irrévocable. Je refuse qu'il grandisse à proximité de ces deux-là !_

— _Ça suffit ! Explosa Snape._

_Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste puis l'obligea à le regarder._

— _Ils ont fautés, d'accord. Mais faire payer leurs actes à cette famille n'est pas le meilleur moyen._

— _Quelle vigueur ! Ricana Harry, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Tu défend un maraudeur, maintenant ? Ne te rappelle-tu pas tout ce que tu as subi par leur faute ?_

— _Petit con, marmonna Severus entre ses dent. Tu es pire que ton connard de père._

— _Et fière de l'être ! Susurra Harry avant que sa magie ne repousse le maître de potion._

_« Oh, ajouta le survivant avant de se diriger vers la porte. Et viens dans ma chambre ce soir. J'ai besoin de…réconfort ! »_

— _Je ne suis pas…_

— _Je sais, coupa Harry. J'en ai besoin, c'est tout !_

— _Va te lever une pute._

— _Voyons mon cher..._

_Harry s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. _

— _Tu ne voudrais pas qu'un autre prenne ta place, non ?_

— _Vire de là ! Tonna ce dernier. Je viendrais mais cesse ce petit jeu._

— _Fais vite alors, je suis sous tension._

_Et il laissa seul le pauvre Snape. Ce dernier soupira : quand allait-il comprendre qu'il ne serait jamais satisfait tant qu'il ne posséderait pas l'objet de ses désirs ? Ce substitut ne servirait pas longtemps. Dépité, il descendit aux cachot, situé sous les combles de la maison, entra dans son laboratoire et prit une des fioles parsemant l'immense table de bois. Puis il gagna la petite pièce à côté et versa quelques gouttes sur la chose étendue sur le lit de fer._

_Allongé sur un immense lit à baldaquin, Harry le regarda entrer. Ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'une robe de sorcier ouverte, celui-ci s'approcha, contourna le lit et grimpa pour s'asseoir sur ses hanches. Le brun se redressa pour l'embrasser. Un baiser dur, empreint de violence. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, griffait sa peau tandis qu'il le soulevait par les hanches pour s'introduire en lui sans douceur. Celui-ci gémit alors que le ballet de leurs corps commençait. Les coups de hanches du brun s'accélérèrent._

_Puis Harry se redressa d'un coup, l'obligea à s'allonger sur le ventre et s'employa à le pilonner sans douceur, sourd aux cris de jouissance de son partenaire. Le lit grinçait sous les coup de boutoirs, faisant accélérer le brun dont les hanches tapaient avec vigueur les fesses du pauvre malmené. Courant droit à une jouissance fulgurante Harry s'effondra sur un cri rauque, essoufflé. _

_Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, il se retira et du pied, éjecta la forma allongé à ses côtés avant de se recouvrir du drap. La porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette austère de son subalterne._

— _Tu te sens mieux ?_

— _Il n'était pas performant, railla Harry, alangui. Mais il a bien servi._

— _Au moins cette fois, il a parlé, non ?_

— _C'est vrai que de ce côté-là, c'était mieux que cette poupée de chiffon que tu avais l'habitude de m'envoyer._

— _Ce n'est pas évident de reproduire son caractère. C'est le mieux que j'ai pu obtenir jusqu'ici, avoua-t-il, le regard glissant sur le corps étendu sur le sol._

_Harry ferma les yeux. Il lui manquait tant de choses : l'odeur de sa peau, sa voix, la douceur de ses cheveux d'or…malgré qu'il ait tenté de l'éliminer de son esprit, il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser son corps. Celui-ci se rappelait avec une précision diabolique de toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressenti à son contact. Seulement, il n'avait pas été le seul ; un autre avait eu droit à plus. Ce soi-disant ami qui lui avait dérobé son amour._

_Les prunelles vertes se posèrent alors sur la boîte de bois noir. Là où résidait son secret. Et dire qu'il pensait ne plus souffrir de ce manque…sans effet !_

— _Je voudrais le voir._

_Cette affirmation, soufflé dans un instant de faiblesse fut tout de même entendu par Severus. Et dire que ces deux-là s'évertuait à souffrir à distance ! Stupide fierté ! _

_Il ramassa le corps inanimé puis quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière._

— _Monsieur est attendu au salon, dit Dobby après être apparut dans un pop sonore. Snape soupira : certainement cette miss-je-sais-tout ! Il donna son fardeau au blond pour gagner le rez-de-chaussée au pas de course. Elle l'avait excité lors de sa dernière visite. Et s'il…_

— _Melle Granger ! La porte claqua contre le mur, la faisant sursauter._

— _Professeur ! Dit-elle en se redressant aussitôt._

_Belle et arrogante ! Songea Severus en s'approchant à pas feutrés. Quel idiot, ce Weasley Négliger une si belle fille pour une laide aventure avec son filleul. Cette belette n'avait su que lui faire du mal, pensa-t-il en plongeant dans ses yeux éteint. Mais lui serait là pour elle._

_Et quoi de mieux pour ces deux crétins que de perdre un de leurs soutien ?_

— _Vous avez de la chance, dit le maître des potions. Harry va vous recevoir._

_Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina aussitôt. Et hop, un pas en avant pour moi, ricana-t-il intérieurement._

— _C'est vrai ?_

_Snape acquiesça._

— _J'ai intercédé en votre faveur Melle Granger mais…_

— …_Mais ?_

— _Rien n'est gratuit en ce monde._

_Il jubila en la voyant se raidir d'effroi. Oh non ma belle, tu verras qu'entre mes bras, rien ne sera plus pareil !_

— _Que… voulez-vous dire ?_

— _Allons, ne soyez pas si timoré ! Susurra-t-il en se collant contre elle. D'une main habile, il déboutonna rapidement son jean avant de se faufiler entre ses cuisses. Hermione poussa un gémissement mais ne tenta pas de s'éloigner. Un doigt s'infiltra dans sa féminité déjà prête à l'accueillir._

— _Je suis certain que vous savez ce que je veux, souffla-t-il contre son oreille._

_Elle gémit et leva les mains pour se raccrocher à ses larges épaules. Le rythme de la main s'accentua. Plus rapide, plus fort ! Cette brûlure qui montait du creux de ses reins enflammait son corps. Et le contact du sexe dur de Snape contre sa jambe altérait son esprit._

_Elle le voulait en elle avec une force qui la surprit. Jamais encore son désir n'avait été aussi fort lors de sa relation avec Ron. Et le sexe, si ennuyeux jusque là à ses yeux prit un autre visage auprès cet homme froid et pourtant, si talentueux !_

— _Hum….ah oui…._

— _Vous me voulez, n'est-ce pas ?_

— _Han…_

_Le souffle court, Hermione acquiesça. Snape la poussa sur l'imposant canapé face à la cheminée et d'un geste de la main, fit disparaître son jean. La sensation de froid ramena aussitôt Hermione sur terre. Elle se redressa, mortifié de s'être laissée aller quand une caresse lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière, bouche grande ouverte._

_Non, pas là ! Elle ne voulait pas…sa langue la fouillait avec douceur, cueillant à même son jus à la source._

_Elle ne fut bientôt plus que sensations déferlantes et gémissement scabreux jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête d'entre ses jambes, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

— _Je vais adorer te faire mienne, dit-il en fermant les portes d'un collaporta. _

_Libérant son sexe dur, il s'introduisit dans ses chairs et la fit sienne. Hermione ne fut plus qu'une poupée entre ses mains expertes, partout sur son corps._

_Et Harry, à l'étage, souriait. Une de plus de son côté ! Oui, Hermione se rebellerait mais Severus saurait comment la faire rester. Ils y avaient veillés !_

_Plus jamais il ne l'entendrait prendre leurs défense, en arguant que rien n'était ce qu'il semblait être._

_Non, plus jamais ! Il détruirait Draco et Ron en leur volant tout ce qui constituait leurs vies. Et lorsqu'ils viendraient ramper à ses pieds, il les tuera !_


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis infiniment désolée de ce long silence. Mais j'ai changé de fournisseur internet et j'ai dû attendre un mois et demi pour que leur paresse ne les quittent et qu'ils me raccordent. Voilà donc le chapitre 4.

Chapitre 4.

Lorsque Hermione reprit conscience, elle se trouvait allongé sur le canapé. Mortifiée de s'être ainsi laissé aller, elle récupéra son jean puis entreprit de quitter le manoir le plus discrètement possible. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le luxueux couloirs tendu de tapisseries toutes plus onéreuse les une que les autres, elle entreprit de gagner les portes.

Hélas, c'était compter sans Severus qui, assis tranquillement dans un des sièges de cuir du hall, guettait le réveil de la demoiselle. Petite Hermione, si prévisible !

— Melle Granger.

Hermione se figea sur place. Cette voix lui procura un violent frisson de désir. Si tôt ! Songea-t-elle en lui faisant face.

— Où allez-vous ?

— Je fais encore ce qu'il me plaît, rétorqua-t-elle avec hargne. Mais contre toute attente, Snape sourit.

— Oh…moi qui croyait que vous resteriez ici cette nuit…avec moi !

— Je…

— Harry devrait revenir au alentours de huit heures.

Snape se leva pour se coller contre elle. Hermione soupira, tremblante : s'il l'enlevait dans ses bras pour la conduire dans sa chambre, elle oublierait jusqu'aux deux idiots. Severus saisit ses fesses à pleine mains, qu'il malaxa les yeux plongés dans ses pupilles.

— Restez.

— Arrêtez !

— Quoi donc ?

— Ça !

— Oh, vous voulez dire, ça ?

Il lui vola un profond baiser puis la laissa partir. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Hermione songea à la phrase qu'il lui avait susurré à son oreille. Serait-il possible que son rêve…? Après tout ce temps ?

Après tout, elle et Ron s'était quittés pour cette raison. Outre que le sexe entre eux n'était pas fabuleux, chacun prononçait le nom d'un autre au moment critique. Alors, autant coucher avec le bon qu'avec un substitut, plus frustrant qu'autre chose. Ron était avec Blaise. Grâce à Draco qui, dans l'histoire avait perdu bien plus que la belette. Et elle rêvait de Snape.

Sans espoir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et cette fois, elle n'eut pas l'intention de laisser les problèmes des autres au détriment de sa vie sentimentale. Rentrée au terrier, elle rangea toutes ses affaires puis partit, une missive explicite posé sur la table. A partir de maintenant, ils devraient se débrouiller.

Hermione partait vivre sa vie. Avec l'espoir d'être heureuse auprès de l'homme aimé.

***************

— Elle est partie.

La lettre glissa des mains de Ron qui, le dos courbé sombrait dans le désespoir. Et voilà que leur dernier soutien partait en fumée. Et pour qui ? Snape !

Dire que cette garce les avaient trahit pour l'affreux maître des potions.

Blaise ramassa la missive pour la lire d'une traite.

— Bien !

— Quoi ? Ron releva la tête, furieux. Tu trouves ça bien ?

Blaise acquiesça.

— Elle pourra voir Harry et lui parler. Maintenant qu'elle est dans la place, vos chances de pouvoir vous expliquer avec cette tête de mule ont doublés. Le reste n'est qu'un détail.

— Oui mais quand même, Snape…

— Elle n'allait pas rester seule toute sa vie.

Blaise se colla contre son torse.

— Tout un chacun a droit au bonheur.

Ron grogna mais ne dit rien. Blaise avait raison : il avait négligé Hermione du temps de leurs histoire, sans compter qu'il était déjà très attiré par Blaise. Avec tout ce qui s'ensuivit : Détachement progressif, mensonges et tromperies.

— Mouais ! Finit-il enfin par admettre. N'empêche qu'elle aurait pu trouver autre chose que Snape.

— Tout les goûts sont dans la nature, non ?

Draco venait de faire son apparition dans le salon, à demi déshabillé comme d'habitude.

— Alors ? Dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Le castor savant s'est tiré ?

— Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Lui hurla Ron.

— Oh, comme c'est répugnant. T'es jaloux ?

— N'importe quoi !

Ron rougit sous le regard vif de son petit ami.

— Elle est ma meilleure amie et j'aime Blaise !

— Ne t'énerve pas !

Draco leva les mains en signe de retrait. Il avait toujours aimé provoquer Ron qui démarrait au quart de tour. Ah, le temps de Poudlard lui manquait ! Malgré qu'il soit à la tête d'une fortune incommensurable et inégalé, il s'ennuyait de pied ferme. Ses entreprises étaient toutes florissantes, il était riche et beau…mais seul et malheureux.

— Et toi ? Demanda Blaise à son ami. Où étais-tu ?

Draco resta silencieux. Pas difficile de deviner où il avait passé la nuit.

— Même si tu va jusque là-bas, il refusera de te voir.

— Je sais.

— Alors pourquoi perd-tu ton temps ?

— C'est pas tes affaires !

Draco se releva, bailla puis monta, sans répondre aux appels des deux autres. Ron soupira : il ne perdait pas espoir.

— C'est ce qui lui permet de continuer à avancer.

Blaise se servit un verre de whisky pur feu puis vint le donner à Ron qui le bu cul sec.

— C'est ridicule ! Le Harry que nous connaissions à disparu.

Ron marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre où il appuya son front. La vitre était fraîche, une sensation bienvenu pour son esprit éternellement en ébullition. Ne plus penser à Harry, c'était inutile et fatiguant. Blaise vint l'enlacer par derrière.

— Tu viens ? Allons dans notre chambre.

Il l'entraîna par la main, poussa la porte du pied et propulsa son copain sur le lit avant de jeter un sort d'intimité.

— Tu es à moi, dit Blaise en ôtant sa chemise.

Ron gémit sous sa langue habile. Blaise connaissait toutes ses zones érogènes, aucune ne fut oublié par ce virtuose de l'amour qui s'employa à l'envoyer vers les étoiles avec un talent sans cesse renouvelé.

— Blaise ! Gémissait Ron sous ses coup de boutoirs. Je t'aime, mon amour ! Oh oui, encore !

— Je t'aime Ron.

— Han…va plus vite…plus fort !

Le montant du lit tapait contre le mur, les ressort grinçaient plus fort. Tout deux aimaient parfois ce déferlement de violence, ce besoin d'épancher toutes ses frustrations. Blaise roula sur le dos pour permettre au rouquin de s'empaler seul, ce qu'il fit avec enthousiasme. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent, à l'unisson.

Ron retomba sur le torse de son amant, en sueur. Il avait eu ce dont il avait besoin. Le sommeil le gagnait lorsqu'un bruit leur apprit que Draco était à nouveau sortit.

— Il n'abandonnera pas, remarqua Blaise.

— Il est idiot. Harry ne le croira jamais, même si nous n'avons rien fait.

— Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité plus tôt ?

— Parce qu'il nous a laissé le temps de nous expliquer, peut-être ? Je te rappelle qu'il nous a torturé.

— Ne t'énerves pas, le calma Blaise. D'un côté, c'était cruel d'agir comme cela mais d'un autre, je le comprend. Il a cru que…

— Me faisait-il si peu confiance ?

— Il était amoureux et blessé. Écoute bébé, tu as souffert autant que lui mais je crois qu'il est temps pour tous de passer à autre chose. Harry ne veut plus entendre parler de vous et nous avons une vie à vivre. La nôtre. Alors je pensais que…

Ron se redressa sur les coudes, anxieux. Blaise avait-il songé à la même chose que lui ?

— Nous pourrions partir à l'étranger ?

— Q…quoi ? Balbutia le roux.

Loin d'ici, de ces souvenirs blessant et d'illusion perdu de leur amitié éternelle. Ce serait si bien…

— Et Draco ?

— S'il veut venir. Mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste ici. D'une parce que Harry le saurait et fatalement, en tirerait les mauvaises conclusions. Et je sais que Malfoy refusera, de peur que Harry ne l'oublie.

— C'est vrai. Mais…

Blaise l'interrompit d'un baiser puis le fit rouler sous lui.

— Il est temps de vivre pour nous, Amour.

Et il s'employa à le lui faire comprendre le reste de la nuit. Draco lui, venait d'arriver devant les grilles de Godric Hollow. L'immense domaine baignait dans une douce clarté diffusé par les lampes magiques réparties un peu partout. Il s'appuya contre le fer de la clôture, espérant ne pas attendre trop longtemps pour le voir. Ce soir était la nuit de sa promenade. Il ne pouvait pas le manquer.

Finalement, sa patience fut récompensé car au bout de deux heures, les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer le maître des lieux. Drapé dans un cape de velours pourpre, il marchait entre les allées, indifférent à la beauté l'entourant, son second collé aux talons. Soudain, Snape le saisi par le bras puis glissa quelques mots à son oreilles avant de s'éloigner, non sans lui avoir jeté un long regard.

Draco frissonna : Harry l'avait vu. Et ce qu'il lisait sur son visage n'était plus la haine et le dégoût. Se pouvait-il que…

— Pardon ! Articula-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils et amorça le geste de rentrer puis sembla se résigner pour venir vers lui.

— Malfoy.

— Tu me hais tant que mon prénom est pour toujours banni de ta bouche ?

Potter ne répondit pas. Ok, se dit Draco, jouons autrement.

— Tu as l'air de bien aller.

— Mieux depuis que j'ai décidé de vous oublier.

— Moi je ne vis plus sans toi.

— Et ?

Draco soupira. L'écouterait-il un jour ?

— Je ne t'ai jamais trompé.

Le regard de Harry se durcit aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas entendre cela. Malgré la boîte et son secret, cette phrase avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Décidément, la formule était incomplète. Draco tenta alors autre chose.

— Pourquoi t'en être prit au Lupin ?

— Tu défend tes plus ardent supporters, c'est bien ! Railla Potter.

Il voulut s'éloigner mais Draco, aussi vif qu'un serpent passa le bras à travers les grilles pour l'attraper par le bras. Ce contact les brûla l'un comme l'autre.

— Le petit Ted n'y était pour rien, pas plus que ses parents. Alors s'il te plaît, lève le sort de sommeil sur Tonks et rend leur fils. Si tu dois…

— Lâche-moi !

— …Détester quelqu'un, je suis là !

Harry se retourna pour le fixer. Il semblait sincère. Trop peut-être !

— Oh ! As-tu pensé ça lorsque tu couchais avec Ron ?

— Quoi ?

— Tiens, ta mémoire semble toujours te faire défaut lorsqu'il s'agit de tes propres méfaits, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne…

— Tu n'est qu'un déchet, cracha Potter, hors de lui. Et tu sais ce que j'en fais, des déchet ?

Il le saisit brutalement par la gorge et serra. Avec l'envie de briser ce cou fin et délicat…qu'il avait offert à un autre qu'à lui ! C'était si tentant, d'avoir le pouvoir d'annihiler l'existence de l'être qui vous avait causé le plus de mal de toute votre vie. Lui prendre son souffle, emporter sa vie et le regarder s'éteindre…jouissif.

S'il savait qu'il ne regretterait pas son geste sitôt après l'avoir commis. Et qu'après avoir résisté quelques temps, le suivre pour le rejoindre dans la mort. Draco ne se débattit même pas, inerte. Il se contentait de le fixer. Pour avoir ne serait-ce que son image ancré dans sa rétine.

Harry, si beau et fort. Il n'avait plus rien à voir du gringalet maigre et décharné dont il était tombé fou amoureux. C'était désormais un homme plus grand, bien bâtit et dont les muscles, visible mais pas saillant montrait un corps en pleine forme. Plus sexy aussi.

Combien d'hommes et de femmes était passés dans son lit depuis Poulard ? D'après les journaux, il ne se privait pas. Après tout, mettre le Président du Magenmagot et premier ministre d'Angleterre entre ses cuisses était un prix dont on ressortait auréolé de gloire pour le reste de sa vie durant.

Et Draco en était jaloux. Parce que malgré sa rancune envers Harry, il n'était pas parvenu à en faire de même et gardait l'espoir qu'un jour, ce brun détenteur de son cœur l'initierait lui-même aux plaisirs charnel.

— Serre plus fort !

— Si tu savais comme je te…

Nul besoin de mots. Malgré le temps et la distance, tout deux s'aimaient toujours autant. Mais parfois, le pardon ne pouvait guère effacer la trahison ou la douleur. Harry le savait ; Draco aussi.

— Si je te pardonne, abandonnera-tu ?

Draco secoua la tête. Hors de question ! Il posa sa main sur celle de Potter.

— Alors tue-moi ! Ses doigts en accentuèrent la pression. Parce que ce serait admettre que je ne t'aime pas assez, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je préfère mourir sous ta main que de te laisser partir et vivre sans toi.

— Je…

— Fais-le !

— Arrête !

D'un geste sec, Harry l'attira contre la grille pour coller son front au sien.

— Cesse de me hanter…

— Alors lâche mon cœur, dit doucement Draco.

Enfin ! Même si ce n'était qu'un minuscule bout de peau, sentir sa chaleur était si jouissif !

— Lâche le mien.

— Jamais !

Draco se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Répondra-t-il au baiser ?

Quand…


	5. Chapter 5

Salut ! Désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps. Je m'en explique dans mon profil. Mais maintenant, ça va mieux. Je reprend du poil de la bête. Voilà le chapitre cinq. Harry apprend la vérité, ouvre les yeux et...suite dans le prochain.

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 5._

— _Potter !_

_Snape ! Toujours là lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas. Draco soupira, frustré. Harry s'était éloigné, rompant tout contact entre eux. Un moment trop furtif pour que le blond puisse s'en contenter. Un grand pas de fait, le tout restait de ne pas perdre cet avantage !_

— _Severus ! Harry le foudroya du regard. Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que tu m'interrompe ?_

_Le professeur de potion fronça les sourcils devant le ton peu amène. Pour qui se prenait ce gamin ? Il n'était pas un de ses stupides sous-fifres._

— _Un autre ton, sale gosse ! Cracha-t-il avec animosité. Ne reprend pas le rôle abandonné par ton père._

— _Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas lui ! Tonna Potter, crispé._

_Severus haussa les épaules, guère impressionné par le flot de magie s'échappant de Potter. Pour lui, le caractère était de famille._

— _Alors je ne crois pas que savoir t'intéressera._

_Il s'éloigna lorsque Harry le rappela._

— _Faire tout ce chemin pour ne finalement rien dire. Tu vieillis, Severus !_

_Ce dernier s'immobilisa, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui jeter un sort ! Mais ce petit crétin avait des réflexes hors normes, au-delà du prince de sang-mêlé désormais. Oui, l'âge ne lui facilitait pas les choses._

— _J'ai juste une charmante demoiselle qui se languit dans mon lit._

_Snape sourit à la pensée d'Hermione, qu'il avait fait jouir avant de venir les trouver. Elle devait l'attendre, jambes écartées, dans une invite équivoque à la débauche. Cette fille aimait la baise presque autant qu'elle respirait ! Et il comptait bien se perdre en elle jusqu'à plus soif. La pilonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de voix pour hurler sa satisfaction…._

— _La belette a quitté l'Angleterre avec son amant. J'ignore comment mais ils sont partis._

_Harry tourna la tête si vite que Draco pu entendre son cou craquer. Son regard flamboyant l'immobilisa sur place, tétanisé._

— _Tu savais ?_

— _Non. On ne se parle plus beaucoup._

— _Qui est son amant ?_

_Draco haussa les sourcils. Il l'ignorait ?_

— _Mais…c'est Blaise !_

— _Zabini ?_

— _Ils sont ensembles depuis Poudlard, ajouta Draco. En dernière année !_

— _Quoi ? Mais…Hermione…_

— _Je crois que tu devrais discuter avec elle, dit doucement le blond. Peut-être l'écoutera-tu enfin lorsqu'elle te dira que je ne t'ai pas trompé._

_Harry secoua la tête, marmonnant de temps à autre des « je ne comprend plus » sous l'œil triste de Draco. Le moment était enfin venu : avec cette information que visiblement, il ignorait, Harry ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de les écouter._

— _Au fait ! Ajouta Severus, un sourire sournois en coin. Théodore t'attend dans ton bureau. Tu sais bien, ton régulier du jeudi._

_Draco se figea aussitôt de douleur. Alors, c'était vrai ? Harry ne l'avait pas attendu. L'entendre de vive voix était autre chose que de le lire dans le journal. Et ça faisait terriblement mal. Harry foudroya un Snape imperturbable qui s'éloignait déjà avant de revenir sur Malfoy. La douleur imprégné dans ses prunelles d'acier fit remonter la bile dans sa gorge._

_Il tendit la main mais Draco transplana avant. Ne resta que la vision fugace des larmes inondant ses joues. Sans réfléchir, Harry le suivi, persuadé de le trouver au terrier. Effectivement, le blond était là, allongé de tout son long sur le vieux canapé vert. Le corps secoué de sanglot silencieux._

_Ne sachant que faire, Harry tira une chaise qu'il posa à côté et s'y assit, les coudes sur les genoux et menton dans les mains. Mieux valait attendre qu'il se calme. Après un temps indéterminable, la voix tremblante de Draco s'éleva._

— _Pourquoi es-tu venu ?_

— _Je ne sais pas ! Répondit franchement le brun. Parce que tu pleurais ?_

— _Je croyais que tu te fichait de moi !_

— _Je le croyais aussi. Mais tu me tiens toujours…_

— _Harry…_

_Draco se redressa, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Puis il se laissa glisser aux pied du brun et posa son front sur sa cuisse. Sa chaleur et sa force lui était vitale. Il l'aimait tant que ça en devenait irréel._

— _Pour Théo…_

_Mais le blond refusa de le laisser s'expliquer. Il ne voulait pas savoir !_

— _Je savais…le lire dans ces torchons…je pensais qu'ils mentaient ou truquait les photos de toi avec toutes ces personnes pendues à ton bras. Je regardais ton image les enlacer, goûter leurs lèvres. Et plus tard, dans l'intimité, leurs corps…_

_Draco se redressa et chancela avant de se reprendre._

— _Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin compris. Que tu ne serais jamais à moi. Malgré mes efforts, tu ne m'a jamais écouté._

— _Qu'aurais-tu voulu que j'entende ? Tes exploits avec Ron, peut-être ?_

— _Mais merde ! Explosa Draco. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Ron, ni avec qui que ce soit !_

— _C'est ça ! Gronda Harry, ses yeux vert devenu aussi froid que l'acier. _

— _Je…laisse tomber !_

_Malfoy se détourna, les yeux sec. Pour faire le deuil d'une relation avorté, qu'une seule solution : l'éloignement._

— _Tu sais, j'aurais tout fait pour toi._

_Il chuchota encore quelque chose. L'emploi du passé alerta Harry qui tendit le bras. Sa main se referma sur du vide. Draco avait de nouveau transplané. Mais cette fois, il ne le trouverait pas. C'était terminé !_

_Lorsqu'il rentra au manoir, ce fut pour trouver Théo endormit devant l'imposante cheminée du salon. Hagard et éperdu de douleur, Harry le réveilla sans ménagement._

— _Potter ! T'en a mis du temps._

— _Et toi ? Quand comptais-tu me dire que Ron et Blaise étaient ensembles ?_

_Théo se figea. Qui pouvait bien le lui avoir dit ? Non, pas maintenant ! C'était beaucoup trop tôt, il ne pourrait plus…_

— _Je…heu…tu avais l'air de te foutre de ce que pouvait bien faire ton ami._

_Excuse minable mais Potter l'avait prit de court. En espérant qu'il le gobe…mais vu son regard noir, c'était raté !_

— _Dois-je te rappeler que je te paie pour surveiller le moindre de ses gestes ? Cracha Harry, fou de rage. Si j'en juge par ce que j'ai apprit aujourd'hui, ça ne me laisse qu'une supposition : tu falsifiais tes compte-rendu, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je ne comprend pas encore, c'est la raison._

_Théodore recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche les brique de la cheminée. Et merde ! Potter commençait à penser par lui-même, sans se laisser emporter par sa colère. Il devait jouer serré._

— _Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! S'écria le serpentard. Je t'aime !_

— _Justement ! Harry vint se coller tout contre lui. Quelle meilleure raison pour mentir et me garder ? Hm ?_

— _Harry…_

_Le sentir contre lui enveloppait son corps dans un cocon de chaleur. Pourrait-il enfin toucher sa peau, goûter ses lèvres et jouir entre ses bras ? Il le voulait tant ! Mais Harry ne l'avait jamais laissé approché, tout juste s'il n'avait que l'odeur de son parfum à humer lorsqu'il passait à ses côtés. Oui, il serait à lui._

_Envers et contre tout !_

— _Tu me veux, hein ?_

— _Ah…embrasse-moi ! Supplia Théo, les yeux clos._

_Glissant une main sous son menton, Harry se rapprocha de ses lèvres, ses pupilles vertes à demi dissimulé sous ses lourdes paupières. Il les effleura lentement, de sorte à créer un manque, un besoin. Et Théo craqua._

_Plonger dans son esprit fut d'une facilité déconcertante. L'esprit du serpentard était une vrai passoire, embrumé de désir et dévoré d'envie malsaine envers lui. Il y vit un culte voué à sa personne, un besoin de contact mais également une haine envers Ron. Et Draco._

_« Tiens donc ? Se demanda Harry. Une chose qu'il avait omit de m'avouer. »_

_Par les yeux de Théo, il vit Blaise courtiser Ron, lui offrant des cadeaux ou s'amusant à l'effleurer. Son ami se braqua mais succomba vite. Les étreintes cachés dans les pièces vides de Poudlard, les rendez-vous secret à Pré-au-Lard…leurs première fois dans la salle sur demande, un Théo dissimulé par un charme d'invisibilité qui les observa toute la nuit, exsudant une rage incroyable._

_Et ce plan avec Boot. Bien avant la bataille finale. Les cheveux dérobés en cours de DCFM, la potion. Tout remis à plus tard suite à l'attaque de Voldemort… _

— _C'était donc ça !_

_La mort de Boot…le choix de Pansy, désespérément amoureuse de Blaise…son meurtre car dévorée par les remord, elle s'était décidée à aller tout avouer à Snape…les faux rapport sur la vie idyllique du couple Ron/Draco. _

_Mensonges, tromperie ! Il n'était qu'un crétin !_

_Draco et ses larmes, ses tentatives pour le voir. Et lui, s'enivrant d'autres alors que son amour l'avait attendu…l'abandon de Draco. _

_Théodore pâlit et tenta de se dégager, en vain. Les mains de Potter s'étaient resserrés en un étau d'acier autour de son cou. Sa magie empêchait tout mouvement, déchaînée. Elle voulait le détruire, grondait contre sa peau, lui provoquant des frissons d'angoisse. Le manoir trembla si fort que les vitres se brisèrent sous l'impact._

— _Tu as gâché ma vie ! _

_Les yeux de Harry, réduit à deux minuscule fentes étaient aussi noirs que la mort. Il allait payer le fait d'avoir détruit sa vie. Les portes claquèrent sous la baguette de Severus qui tenta de s'interposer, en vain. Théo hurla…_

_**************************_

— _Maintenant que tu sais, que compte-tu faire ? Demanda Hermione._

_Les yeux vert balayèrent le salon, dévasté. Si seulement il les avait écoutés, au lieu de foncer tête baissé. Mais il s'était sentit trahit et n'avait pu le supporter. Et Draco en avait souffert, Ron également._

_Comment se racheter auprès d'eux ? Auprès des autres ?_

— _Imbécile de gryffondor ! Snape renifla, méprisant. Commence donc par trouver Draco. Et prend la boîte ! Il saura quoi faire !_

_Auparavant léthargique, Harry sauta sur ses pied et disparu, suivi du regard par une Hermione intriguée._

— _La boîte ?_

_Severus acquiesça, tendit le bras pour l'attraper par la taille et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur ses genoux._

— _Celle où il a enfermé son cœur. Il pensait qu'ainsi, il ne ressentirait plus rien. Mais il avait oublié une chose : il battait toujours. A l'abri, certes, mais n'avait pas cessé._

_Puis il l'embrassa. Les jardins de Potter étaient vraiment magnifique, songea-t-il. Sans ces murs superflu, il pouvait les contempler en compagnie de celle à qui il demanderait la main. Un peu plus tard._

_Après l'avoir emporté une nouvelle fois au paradis._

_Dans le creux de ses bras. _


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plut.

_Chapitre 6._

_Harry se laissa tomber sur un banc. Le souffle court, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix-huit heures vingt-neuf. Plus qu'une minute et il pourrait le voir._

_Et dire qu'il l'avait cherché toute une année durant ! Une décennie à ses yeux !_

_Tout ce temps perdu, ce gâchis uniquement pour une fierté mal placé. Certes, il aurait dû les écouter mais… il avait eu tellement mal ! Harry soupira, passant et repassant sa main dans le nid de ses cheveux._

_Draco fut dur à trouver. Si ça n'avait pas été Blaise et Ron, avec qui la réconciliation s'était finalement faite, jamais il n'aurait su où le trouver. Hélas, son blond avait visiblement décidé de passer à autre chose, comme en témoignait la silhouette qu'il apercevait parfois derrière les rideaux de la petite maison blanche._

_Oui, il avait refait sa vie. Finalement, ce fut une bonne chose pour lui, même si c'était dur à reconnaître. Il l'avait tant fait souffrir !_

_Un pop le tira de ses pensées. Harry leva les yeux pour voir Draco marcher nonchalamment vers la porte de pin, son jean noir moulant le galbe parfait de ses jambes. Dieu, qu'il était si sexy !_

_Se levant d'un bond, Harry traversa la rue au pas de course._

_— Draco ! _

_Le blond sursauta mais ne se retourna pas. _

_— Regarde-moi, Draco !_

_— Qu'est-ce que…comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?_

_Sa voix était froide et distante. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit un pan de rideau se soulever mais décida de ne pas en tenir compte._

_— Je suis venu te chercher._

_— C'est une blague ?_

_— Non._

_Draco lui fit face, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs plus virulent qu'un sortilège de mort._

_— Comment ose-tu venir ici ?_

_— J'ai tué Nott._

_Le blond vacilla puis se reprit._

_— Ron me l'a dit. Et ?_

_Ce ne serait pas facile._

_— J'ai su…tout ce qu'il avait fait. Avec Pansy et..._

_— Pansy est excusable. Et puis, elle est morte en voulant le dénoncer._

_— Et j'ai.._

_Draco le coupa._

_— Quoi ? Maintenant, tu penses que tu peux revenir la bouche en cœur, croyant que je retomberait dans tes bras ? Mais Potter, c'est finit ce temps-là ! J'ai eu mal, c'est vrai. J'ai même pensé en finir mais vois-tu, j'ai rencontré quelque un qui a su panser mes blessures._

_— Je…_

_— Il est tout pour moi et je l'aime si fort. Alors tu peux reprendre tes remords et rentrer chez toi. Nous ne sommes plus rien l'un pour l'autre._

_Mais Harry, guère décidé à abandonner le retint par le bras. Draco se dégagea aussitôt. Il ne devait pas le laisser le toucher. Tout mais pas ça !_

_— Trop tard, Potter. Tu as eu ta chance._

_— Non. Je ne te crois pas._

_— Fais comme tu veux._

_— Tiens !_

_Harry sortit une boîte de bois nacré de sous sa robe puis la lui tendit. Draco fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Croyait-il vraiment pouvoir l'acheter avec un cadeau ? Vulgaire !_

_— Garde tes poubelles pour toi._

_— Prend-le, Chaton._

_— Je ne…_

_Harry ne lui laissa pas le choix et lui fourra la boîte dans les mains._

_— Que tu décides de l'ouvrir ou non, je veux que tu la garde. Mais sache que j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra que tu reviennes vers moi._

_— Alors c'est peine perdu. Retourne vers tes gigolos, c'est-ce que tu fais de mieux, non ?_

_Mais Potter ne sembla même pas entendre. Comme si les insultes de Draco coulait sur lui._

_— Je t'aime Draco. La preuve se trouve à l'intérieur. _

_Et Harry transplanna. Son cor le blond resta bien dix minutes à fixer l'endroit où se trouvait le brun avant de rentrer._

_— Salut chéri !_

_— Hey !_

_— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller._

_Son ami vint le prendre dans ses bras. Draco posa la tête sur son épaule, fatigué d'éprouver des sentiments encore si fort pour Harry. Dix minutes avaient suffit pour se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait toujours autant._

_— Je suis fatigué. _

_Son ami lorgna sur la boîte._

_— Un cadeau pour moi ?_

_Draco secoua la tête, se dégagea de son étreinte puis marcha vers la chambre._

_— Je vais prendre un bain. Tu me rejoins, mon cœur ?_

_— Tu sais ce qui va se passer si je viens ?_

_— Allez ! _

_— Bon, d'accord !_

_— Et sois sage, hein ?_

_L'autre posa ses deux mains sur ses fesses. Draco se dégagea en riant, posa la boîte sur la table de nuit et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain._

_— Arrête, Terry !_

_Celui-ci esquissa un rictus que Draco ne vit pas. Plein de haine et de malice. Puis il sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de celle-ci._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_— Tu crois qu'il viendra ?_

_Severus soupira. Bon sang, que ce Potter pouvait lui taper sur les nerf !_

_— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Rétorqua-t-il, hargneux._

_— Sev ! Le réprimanda Hermione. _

_— Cet imbécile à suffisamment fait montre de son caractère griffondor pour les siècles à venir. Qu'il assume ses bêtises !_

_— Tu pourrais avoir plus de…_

_— Tact ? Doigté ?_

_Hermione rougit aussitôt. Elle se sentait mouiller sous le regard brûlant de son fiancé. Si seulement ils pouvaient s'échapper pour rejoindre leur chambre…mais Harry avait besoin de son soutien._

_— C'est bon, dit celui-ci. Allez faire vos cochonneries._

_— Hermi, on monte._

_Le remord de laisser Potter seul s'effaça dès que, dans leur chambre Severus la plaqua contre la porte pour glisser sa main entre ses jambes. Heureusement qu'elle portait une jupe ! Et depuis le temps, elle avait apprit à ne jamais mettre de culotte car son amant avait un gros appétit. Et peu importait le lieu, dès qu'il la voulait, il la prenait. Il était son complément, jamais elle ne se lasserait d'explorer son corps. _

_Comment Ron surnommait son comportement déjà ? Une nymphomanie à Severus._

_— Ah…Sev…_

_— Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, dit le maître des potions en dégageant sa poitrine pour lécher son sein droit. Il ira mieux dans quelques temps._

_— Mais si…oh…Draco ne vient jam…Mmm…mais ?_

_— Alors…_

_— Oh…Oui !_

_Sev pénétra sa douceur puis commença à se mouvoir. Il n'avait pas la patience de faire durer les préliminaires. Et vu comme Hermione bougeait des hanches, elle non plus._

_— On…s'en fout !_

_— Je t'aime…oui…han…plus fort !_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Allongé sur un canapé, Harry dormait lorsqu'une douleur le prit à la poitrine. Un hurlement inhumain s'échappa de ses lèvres et il chuta sur le sol, prit de convulsions. La bave coula de ses lèvres, les yeux exorbités. Dans les méandres de la douleur, il entendit un pop suivi de plusieurs voix._

_— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? hurlait une Hermione à moitié débraillée._

_— Oh mon dieu ! Harry !_

_Cette voix…Draco !_

_— Malfoy ?_

_Severus. Ses oreilles bourdonnait tant qu'il les entendait par bribes. Une nouvelle vague de douleur le crispa._

_— Il va mourir !_

_— Où est la boîte ? Severus agrippa le bras d'un Draco tétanisé de peur. Où est-elle ?_

_— Je suis désolé, répétait le blond. Je ne savais pas, j'ignorais qu'il était derrière tout ça !_

_Une claque retentit._

_— La boîte !_

_— Il l'a…Harry !_

_La dernière chose que vit Harry avant de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité fut le visage baigné de larmes du seul homme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Draco._

_…Je suis désolé._


	7. Epilogue

Voilà, c'est la fin de cette mini fic. L'épilogue est court, je laisse à votre imagination tout loisir de choisir et d'extrapoler sur les évènement passé entre ce moment et celui où Harry meurt. Je vous dit a bientôt pour la suite de Uchiwa'story que je réécris.

_Epilogue._

_Appuyé contre le bar, Draco regardait avec un sourire son parrain et sa femme évoluer sur la piste de dance. Qu'ils étaient beaux ainsi, tout les deux. Leurs façon de se regarder démontrait à quel point ils s'aimaient._

_Qui aurait cru que le castor savant rendrait Severus si heureux ? Après tout, comme disait Dumbledore, l'homme avait suffisamment souffert pour ne pas avoir droit au bonheur aujourd'hui. Et s'il l'avait trouvé entre les bras d'Hermione, tant mieux pour lui._

_Son regard dériva vers le coin des tables où Blaise et Ron devisait avec un groupe de gryffondors surexcités. Ginny semblait mener la dance. Cette fille était un vrai rayon de soleil. Elle l'avait beaucoup soutenu lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin. Et c'était aujourd'hui sa meilleure amie. Après Pansy._

_La pauvre n'avait même pas eu droit à un enterrement décent. Révolté, Draco avait réclamé son corps pour la mettre dans le caveau des Zabini. A la demande express de Blaise qui voulait prouver, par ce geste qu'elle ferait partie de sa famille pour toujours. Il ne l'avait pas aimé comme elle aurait voulut mais Draco se dit que si celle-ci pouvait voir où se trouvait son corps aujourd'hui, elle en serait heureuse._

_Quant à lui, sa vie était tranquille. Il se souvint encore de cette nuit. Ne voyant pas Terry venir, il était sortit de la salle de bain pour le trouver avec la boîte, baguette en main. Ce salopard venait de jeter un sort sur ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et jubilait. Lorsqu'il avait redressé la tête, Draco avait vu. _

_Comme des images défilant devant ses yeux, il revit tout ce qu'avait fait ce salaud de Boot. Le plan à Poudlard, l'embrigadement de pansy, son meurtre et son attente. Puis sa fausse rencontre avec Draco et les moyens employé pour qu'il tombe amoureux de lui. Et cette nuit où le blond avait voulu lui offrir sa virginité._

_Fou de rage, Draco s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait stupefixé avant de s'emparer de la boîte et de transplanner. Pour trouver un Harry agonisant sur le sol du manoir. Severus l'avait giflé mais il fut incapable de dire autre chose que : je suis désolé. Et Potter était mort._

_Il avait hurlé jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise, sourd aux tentatives de Snape et d'Hermione pour le consoler. Puis il avait transplanné, se laissant porter dans le tourbillon, peu soucieux de savoir où il allait. Il devenait fou, sa raison s'échappait._

_Ce fut Ron qui le retrouva, prostré chez lui. Il ne sut jamais comment il était arrivé là-bas. Ce fut lui qui put le convaincre qu'il était possible de ramener Harry. Alors il l'avait suivi…_

_Draco posa son verre._

— _Tu as assez bu, je crois._

— _Tu penses ?_

— _Oui._

_L'homme le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant légèrement._

— _Tes yeux brillent, chaton._

— _C'est parce que je t'aime, cher mari._

_Son époux souleva sa main gauche où brillait une alliance d'or blanc qu'il effleura des lèvres._

— _Et si nous rentrions ? chuchota Draco d'un ton sensuel. Il avait tellement envie de lui !  
_

— _Toi, depuis cette nuit-là, tu es insatiable._

— _C'est que j'ai eu un bon maître, minauda le blond. Et je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu._

— _Moi non plus._

— _Vil menteur ! Et le golem ?_

— _C'était toi sans l'être alors ça ne compte pas. Il n'y a eu que lui…et trois fois._

— _Trois où ça aurait pu être moi ! Bouda Draco._

_Son mari s'esclaffa._

— _Il n'y a plus que toi, mon cœur._

— _Encore heureux ! Cracha Draco. Parce que j'aurais pu tuer les autres._

— _Chaton, je ne les ai jamais touché. Seriez-vous jaloux, monsieur Potter-Malfoy ?_

_Draco leva la tête. Il y avait tant d'amour dans les yeux de son Harry. Son époux._

— _Oui, terriblement. _

_Harry l'enveloppa plus encore dans ses bras et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Perdu dans leur monde, aucun ne vit l'ensemble de leurs amis les regarder, heureux de les voir si souder. Ils avaient affrontés les pires obstacles de la vie mais leur amour avait survécu._

_Draco éclata d'un rire joyeux avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans un pop._


End file.
